


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

by A_Liebert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Liebert/pseuds/A_Liebert
Summary: Lance è un elfo natalizio, ma solo per lavoro, sia chiaro, in un centro commerciale con luci fin troppo accecanti e musica natalizia a ripetizione.Keith lavora alla caffetteria vicina al villaggio di Babbo Natale e non sopporta assolutamente il cubano rumoroso con un'insana abitudine a combinare disastri che, poi, tocca a lui ripulire.Una AU natalizia sulle note di Michael Bublé e due idioti in slow burn, cosa chiedere di più?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Lance stava per uccidere un bambino.  
Era questione di minuti.  
Non poteva che essere così, dopo un quantitativo di ore indefinito, vestito in calzamaglia da elfo disadattato, due occhiaie da spavento causate dal poco sonno e gli occhi che lacrimavano dopo un'intera giornata sotto i riflettori accecanti del centro commerciale.

Le orecchie oramai sanguinavano, le canzoni natalizie di Michael Bublè a tormentarlo anche la notte.

"Io voglio vedere Babbo Natale" ripetè per l'ennesima volta lo gnomo ai suoi piedi (cioè, il bambino, tu ami i bambini Lance, è per questo che hai accettato questo lavoro, non dimenticarlo, non ucciderlo ok?).  
La madre del nano gli rivolse uno sguardo di supplica. Lance fece un respiro profondo e si sforzò di non imprecare e traumatizzare quel povero bambino.

"Sarà subito da te!" alzò il pollice guantato e gli rivolse un sorriso che sperò fosse convincente "Anche Babbo Natale ha bisogno di una pausa, ogni tanto".

"Ma non è giusto!" e, _Dio perchè_ , scoppiò a piangere.

La verità era che era Lance quello che necessitava urgentemente di una pausa, o presto avrebbe compiuto un omicidio.

La fila di bambini si unì al lamento, agitandosi e facendo baccano, il tutto ad aumentare esponenzialmente l'emicrania di Lance.

_Shiro, avevi bisogno proprio ora di prenderti una pausa?_

Lance guardò dietro di sè, ma la poltrona rossa gigante circondata da montagnelle di neve sintetica gli rivolse uno sguardo triste e vuoto. Individuò però Pidge, anche lei vestita da elfo, passare di lì.

"Senti, prendi il mio posto" la fermò al volo e lei sobbalzò "Vado a cercare Shiro prima che questi bambini causino la caduta della Bastiglia".

"Non ci pensare proprio, sono in pausa!" gridò lei per farsi sentire sopra l'urlo infantile della massa di bambini disperati che stava raggiungendo livelli sovraumani " _Lance!_ ".

Ma Lance era già fuggito come un fulmine, abbandonando Pidge al suo destino e correndo attraverso il corridoio illuminato e largo del centro commerciale. Qualche bambino con la famiglia lo indicò mentre passava, ma Lance si trattenne dal dargli un calcio e camminò dritto verso la sua meta.

"Shiro!" esclamò, tuffandosi nella caffetteria. Come si aspettava, il ragazzo sobbalzò, interrotto nell'atto di chiacchierare col suo ragazzo, Adam. Si aggiustò frettolosamente la grossa barba bianca.

"Cavolo, devo già tornare?" gli fece. Lance inspirò a fondo.

"Sì, Shiro, se non vuoi che con queste _mani_ " alzò i palmi delle mani guantate verso di lui "io compi una strage".

Le persone che sorseggiavano il loro caffè gli rivolsero qualche occhiata costernata e Lance strinse una palpebra con fare psicopatico, perchè non stava scherzando.

"Corro, prenditi una pausa, ne hai bisogno" Shiro gli passò al fianco e battè con fare paterno la mano sulla sua spalla, poi uscì.

Lance sospirò e si avvicinò al bancone della caffetteria, buttandosi seduto sullo sgabello e togliendosi quel ridicolo cappello a punta verde, desiderando poterlo bruciare, e ridere mentre lo faceva. _No, Lance. Ti servono i soldi. Troppi fratelli a cui comprare un regalo._

_"_ Adam, fammi un caffè, per favore" sospirò, togliendosi anche un guanto per passarlo tra i capelli sudaticci e azzeccati in testa.

"L'ultima cosa di cui avresti bisogno è un caffè" incrociò le braccia Adam con fare preoccupato. Lance alzò un dito, sospirò di nuovo e lo indicò, un'espressione seria in viso.

"Fammi cortesemente questo caffe, o giuro che prendo questo sgabello e lo lancio contro i tuoi clienti".

Adam scattò alla macchinetta.

Lance incrociò le braccia sul bancone. La giornata era quasi al termine, ma lui sentiva di non poter resistere altre due ore, ne andava della sua sanità mentale. Di nuovo, il ricordo del suo disperato bisogno di soldi tornò prepotente e affondò la testa tra le braccia, disperato.

_Troppi fratelli. E tutti che vogliono un dannato regalo costosissimo._

"Ecco qui" il rumore della tazza lo ridestò dalle proprie elucubrazioni e riemerse.

"Grazie, Adam".

Lance afferrò la bevanda, nuvolette di calore a sfiorargli il viso, e soffiò sopra per raffreddarla. Iniziò a sorseggiare e fece vagare lo sguardo per la caffetteria. Decorazioni natalizie varie facevano la loro comparsa e, anche lì, una musica soffusa natalizia veniva trasmessa dalle piccole casse appese agli angoli del locale.

La sua attenzione fu attirata da una figura sinuosa che si muoveva tra i tavoli, capelli argentati che ondeggiavano al vento, e fu allora che il suo cuore fu _rapito._

Sputò il caffè.

_Una dea,_ boccheggiò, sconvolto alla vista della ragazza più bella su cui si fossero mai posati i suoi occhi. Un sorriso smagliante, pelle color ebano e un volto ovale, uniti a una risata cristallina che riecheggiava mentre si perdeva a parlare con una cliente. La vide spostare elegantemente una ciocca dietro l'orecchio.

_O mio Dio, mi sono appena innamorato._

"Lance, che cavolo...?" lo rimproverò Adam "Keith, potresti pulire il disastro che ha combinato?".

Un ragazzo dai capelli corvini smise di pulire le tazze e lo guardò male, ma Lance si era già fiondato giù dallo sgabello e aveva raggiunto la dea con due passi lunghi e rapidi.

"Ehilà".

Lei sobbalzò e si voltò di scatto, facendo quasi cadere la roba che stava tenendo, ma Lance fu rapido a riacciuffarla al volo e le rivolse uno dei migliori sorrisi seducenti del repertorio.

"Ti sei persa, bambolina?" le fece, con tono basso e sexy.

"Cosa? Io lavoro qui" lo guardò sconcertata lei.

"Guarda un po', anche io" Lance le ridiede il vassoio e si aggiustò i bottoni del costume, ricordando solo in quel momento che non era esattamente la persona più hot del mondo vestito come un elfo natalizio in calzamaglia. Sudò freddo e cercò di non far crollare il suo sorriso.

"Cioè, non qui _qui"_ ridacchiò "Sono un elfo".

_Ok, ritirata ISTANTANEA._

"Cioè, solo per lavoro" ridacchiò, in panico "Sai che c'è? Ora devo andare. Ma tornerò. Solo per te".

Si passò una mano tra i capelli sudati e la guardò di sbieco con un sorriso sexy. Lei sembrava solo confusa. Chiaramente, doveva ritirarsi e progettare un piano più sofisticato. Ma non si sarebbe arreso, oh no. Ormai Cupido aveva scoccato la sua freccia e Lance era pronto a seguire il suo cuore e costruirsi una storia d'amore natalizia coi fiocchi.

"Ci vediamo" le rivolse le dita a pistola, camminando all'indietro e quasi inciampando per quanto erano scivolose quelle scarpe a punta.

"Metti quel caffè sul mio conto, Adam!" salutò il proprietario della caffetteria e schivò con un balzo il ragazzo moro che stava pulendo il disastro del suo sputo recentemente avvenuto.

Uscì di scena con già la mente che lavorava a mille, progettando la sua prossima conquista.


	2. Un Babbo Natale palestrato

Questa volta, Lance era prepararo.  
Ancora non si era cambiato e il costume da elfo natalizio riposava sul fondo dello zaino che portava su una spalla sola.

Il centro commerciale aveva appena aperto e si riscaldò il viso soffiando tra le mani chiuse a coppa, il naso congelato per colpa di quelle temperature da freddo antartico.

Entrò frettoloso all'interno e, investito dal piacevole tepore, si abbasò un po' la sciarpa. Non si diresse subito al villaggio di Babbo Natale, ma camminò lungo il largo corridoio illuminato e, a quell'ora, deserto, verso la caffetteria lì vicino.

Si mise raso muro per non essere visto e, cautamente, sporse il collo per osservare l'interno del locale. Una luce aranciata colorava l'arredamento, le sedie messe sopra i tavoli mentre un ragazzo puliva a terra.

Lance spalancò la porta a vetri e il suono del campanello accompagnò la sua entrata.

"Ehi, tu!" esclamò, avvicinandosi rapido al ragazzo. Lui smise di pulire per voltarsi verso di lui, un'espressione dubbiosa sul volto, stringendo il manico con le mani. Indossava un grembiule beige da sopra i vestiti, le maniche della camicia bianca arrotolate fin sui gomiti.

"Ho urgente, e sottolineo _urgente_ , bisogno di informazioni, ne va della mia sopravvivenza" esclamò, voltandosi rapido per osservare se ci fosse qualcun altro. Nessuna splendida supermodella spuntò da dietro l'angolo, purtroppo.

"Cosa?" alzò un sopracciglio il moro.

"Come si chiama quella ragazza? Quali sono i suoi orari qui? Spara" cacciò rapido un taccuino sapientemente riposto nella tasca del giubbotto e si armò di penna, pronto a prendere appunti cruciali.

Quello roteò gli occhi con un sospiro e riprese a pulire, ignorandolo.

"Ehi!" insistette, avvicinandoglisi, irritato.

"Ho appena pulito, lì" guardò male sul pavimento e Lance abbassò lo sguardo. Alzò una suola dello scarpone, notando il fango che aveva lasciato azzeccato a terra.

"Se non vuoi che combini di peggio, rispondi" insistette.

"Cosa?!" fece una faccia che era un misto di frustrazione e incredulità e Lance alzò la penna, incitandolo con lo sguardo.

"Si chiama Allura" rispose alla fine, pulendo con forza dove lui aveva appena sporcato "Ma non ti dirò altro".

Lance fu rapido a segnare il nome della ragazza, premurandosi di aggiungere qualche cuore e un rapido ritratto, perchè sì.

"Grazie, amico" iniziò ad arretrare, annuendo tra sè, soddisfatto.

"Non sono tuo amico".

"Allora tornerò più tardi per-".

La frase fu interrotta quando lui colpì involontariamente qualcosa col tallone e si voltò appena in tempo per vedere il secchio cadere a terra e tutta l'acqua spargersi ovunque, combinando un considerevole casino.

"Ops" fece.

"Ma che-!" il moro alzò le braccia e lo fulminò con gli occhi "Vattene via!".

"Non c'è bisogno di avere questo tono, me ne stavo già andando" sbuffò Lance, evitando con attenzione la pozzanghera in espansione con un passo lungo mentre si avviava all'uscita.

Lui e l'altro si guardarono in cagnesco un'ultima volta, poi Lance uscì dalla caffetteria e si avviò con uno sbadiglio stanco verso il villaggio di Babbo Natale.

La mattinata passò tra innumerevoli malditesta, bambini fin troppo violenti che a quanto pare si divertivano a prenderlo a calci per passare il tempo mentre aspettavano il loro turno e le battute natalizie imparate a memoria che era costretto a ripetere ogni mezz'ora.

La schiavitù era niente in confronto.

Tra l'altro, a nessuno sembrava importare che il loro Babbo Natale fosse qualche anno più giovane del normale. Anzi, le madri dei bambini sembravano più attirate da Shiro dei loro stessi figli. Non tutti i bambini però si fecero ingannare dall'enorme barba bianca che portava sul volto e la pancia finta sotto il costume e, uno di questi seduto sulle sue gambe, lo guardò dubbioso.

"Babbo, non dovresti essere più vecchio?" chiese.

Shiro si bloccò, senza sapere che dire. Lance e Hunk si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, poi Lance si fiondò in aiuto dell'amico.

"Sai, il nostro è un Babbo Natale un po' speciale" spiegò, il palmo all'insù e una mano sul fianco per mostrare sicurezza mentre si inventava qualche palla sul momento "Va in palestra e si tiene in forma. Il fitness è importante".

"Il che?" chiese lui, perplesso.

"Eeeeeed è il turno del prossimo bambino!" Lance lo prese da sotto le ascelle e lo tolse da Shiro, lo passò a Hunk che lo passò a Pidge e alla fine il bambino era stato portato sufficientemente lontano, spiazzato, e un altro aveva già preso il suo posto.

_Disastro scampato._

Alla fine arrivò la tanto desiderata pausa pranzo e Lance ebbe la premura di accollarsi a Shiro, quest'ultimo diretto verso la caffetteria del suo ragazzo per il consueto pranzo di coppia.

"Non sapevo ti piacesse fare la candela, Lance" fece Pidge, ma Lance non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare il terzo incomodo, oh no. Il fine ultimo era qualcosa di molto meglio.

Come un'ombra seguì Shiro all'interno e mentre lui si perdeva a parlare con Adam, Lance, sedutosi a uno dei tavoli, cercò di richiamare l'attenzione di Allura per farsi ordinare. Lei vide la sua mano alzata e gli si avvicinò un po' confusa.

"Ehilà, Allura" le sorrise, seducente. Allura si bloccò, sconvolta.

"Come sai il mio nome...?".

"Ah!" Lance sussultò e si alzò in piedi di scatto, le mani sul tavolo "Non sono uno stalker, giuro! Me l'ha detto quel tipo... quell'emo lì".

Lo indicò con un dito e il ragazzo, che stava passando con un ordine, lo guardò male.

"Non sono emo" rispose.

"I tuoi capelli dicono altro" alzò un sopracciglio Lance e il ragazzo se li toccò con fare confuso.

"Si chiama Keith" ridacchiò Allura, ora più rilassata "Mi sembra giusto che anche tu mi dica il tuo nome, a questo punto".

Gli sorrise con un volto celestiale, tale che Lance poteva persino sentire gli angeli in coro sullo sfondo. _Questa è la donna della mia vita, non ci sono dubbi al riguardo._

"Il mio nome è Lance" si mise dritto, una mano tra i capelli e un sorriso smagliante rivolto alla dea, che però non si scompose.

"Va bene, Lance, che ne dici di dirmi il tuo ordine?" cacciò il taccuino e Lance tornò seduto.

Per il resto della pausa pranzo cercò di comunicare di nuovo con lei, cosa in cui però non riuscì, purtroppo. Tuttavia, uscì di lì col cuore che volava e la determinazione che ardeva nel petto.

_Piccoli passi, Lance. Oggi sa il mio nome, domani sarà mia moglie._


	3. Piovono Keith

"E uno, e due, e tre!".

Lance si voltò di scatto verso il pubblico di bambini seduti con le gambe incrociate. Lui, Pidge e Hunk si adoperarono con maestria nella coreografia, in un balletto ai limiti del ridicolo sulle note dell'ennesima canzone natalizia che risuonava dallo stereo lì accanto.

Una specie di imitazione mal riuscita della scena di Mean Girls, solo che loro erano vestiti da elfi stanchi e sudati e non con completini natalizi sexy, e la scena non doveva essere oscena, non con un pubblico del genere.

Alla fine, le note sfumarono e Lance aveva un ginocchio a terra e le braccia in alto ( _Dio, mi vedi? Uccidimi ora_ ), Pidge e Hunk ai suoi lati. Una mamma iniziò ad applaudire e tutti i bambini la imitarono.

Lo sguardo di Lance però scivolò dietro di loro, dove incrociò quello di un ragazzo che se ne stava poco distante, ad osservarli immobile, un giubbotto imbottito addosso e uno sciarpone rosso a coprirgli metà viso. Ci fu qualche secondo di immobilità, poi il moro si voltò di scatto, una mano guantata a coprirgli la bocca in quella che sembrava una risata trattenuta.

_Sta ridendo di me?!_

Lance si tirò su di scatto e si aggiustò i bottoni del costume da elfo, arrossendo dalla vergogna di essere stato beccato in un momento umiliante della propria esistenza.

Il moro riprese a camminare e Lance saltellò con disinvoltura nella sua direzione, per poi voltarsi di scatto e incrociare le braccia, guardandolo male da sopra la staccionata di legno finto.

"Qualcosa di divertente, Kate?".

"È Keith" lo corresse con fare irritato, stringendosi nel giubbotto.

"Che importa. Smamma o ti lancio questi bambini dietro" e mosse la mano come a scacciare una mosca per evidenziare il concetto.

"Molto poco professionale" alzò un sopracciglio lui, poi finalmente se ne andò per la sua strada e Lance lo vide entrare di filata nella caffetteria di Adam poco distante.

Più tardi, appena fu l'ora della tanto ambita pausa, Lance si avviò entusiasta verso la stessa caffetteria. Entrò spalancando la porta con forza, un sorriso smagliante sul volto.

Peccato che nel suo impeto non si accorse di aver travolto qualcosa.

" _Cosa_ -" esclamò una voce più in alto e poi successero diverse cose contemporaneamente. La scala accanto l'ingresso traballò e la figura in cima ad essa volò giù, esattamente tra le braccia di Lance che aveva reagito d'impulso alla situazione.

Tutto questo lo portò col moro di quella mattina tra le braccia come una specie di principessa Disney. Sbatterono le palpebre mentre si guardavano immobili.

E poi una valanga di decorazioni natalizie finì su di loro.

"Ahia!" gemette Lance quando una di queste lo colpì in testa e lasciò andare il tipo, che cadde a terra con un tonfo, tra vischio, fiocchi rossi e le palline natalizie unite da un filo.

"Che diavolo fai?!" si mise seduto con i palmi a terra per guardarlo male dal basso e Lance si tolse di dosso le decorazioni.

"Stavo entrando, forse? La colpa è tua che hai messo quella scala tanto vicina alla porta!".

"C'era proprio bisogno di spalancarla a quel modo?".

"Ragazzi" si avvicinò Adam "non mi spaventate i clienti, ok?".

Si voltarono a guardare il piccolo pubblico, attualmente composto solo da una vecchina che ridacchiava mentre sorseggiava il suo té.

"Signora, c'è poco da ridere, qui" sbuffò Lance, lanciando tutta la roba che si era tolto di dosso su Keith che era ancora a terra.

"Lance, se non vuoi che appenda una tua foto sul muro con _non fate entrare quest'uomo_ cerca di non fare altri casini. Allura, metti tu le decorazioni se non ti dispiace. Keith mi sembra un po' alterato, ora come ora" sospirò Adam, andando dalla vecchia per prendere il piattino vuoto poggiato sul tavolo.

Lance sbuffò, ma poi sorrise con entusiasmo ad Allura appena lei gli passò accanto. Lei sembrava perplessa, ma anche divertita, quindi non era stato un completo disastro, per fortuna.

Keith si alzò e andò dietro al bancone, iniziando a pulire quella che sembrava la prima cosa che gli fosse capitata sottomano, mentre Adam veniva trattenuto dalla vecchina ( _aspetta, ho l'impressione che lei ci stia provando con lui, o sbaglio?_ ) e Allura raccoglieva le varie decorazioni a terra.

Lance si lanciò seduto sullo sgabello e iniziò a farlo roteare in tondo, dandosi la spinta poggiando le mani sulla superficie del bancone di legno lucido mentre aspettava che qualcuno venisse a servirlo.

Voleva, quantomeno, il suo cappuccino del giorno. Tuttavia Keith sembrava deciso a ignorarlo. Lance alzò un sopracciglio e iniziò a girare più velocemente con lo sgabello in tondo, la testa che ora girava e una certa nausea che sopraggiungeva.

"Dio mio. Qual è il tuo problema?" si sentì d'un tratto afferrare il braccio e quasi cadde. Il mondo vorticò qualche altro minuto e Lance sentì l'altro lasciare la presa.

"Cosa vuoi?" incrociò le braccia Keith.

"Semplicemente un cappuccino con tripla panna e smarties, non mi sembra di chiedere il mondo!" alzò le mani Lance, con fare ovvio.

"Come avrei dovuto capirlo...?" scosse la testa e gli diede le spalle per armeggiare con la macchina del caffè.

"È o non è quello che ordino ogni volta che vengo qui?" sbuffò Lance, poggiando le braccia incrociate sul bancone. Il costume da elfo di pessima qualità iniziava a prudergli la pelle e se lo grattò con fastidio. Un'occhiata ad Allura e sprofondò nella depressione nel realizzare quanto poco attraente fosse costretto a farsi vedere dalla ragazza, vestito come una specie di psicopatico in verde brillante e i capelli perennemente unti per colpa del cappello che era costretto a indossare e che ora teneva nella mano chiusa a pugno.

"Perchè, pensi che io presti attenzione a quello che _tu_ ordini ogni giorno?".

Si voltò e trovò Keith che lo guardava da sopra la spalla, un sopracciglio alzato, per poi tornare a dedicarsi alle manovelle di ferro della macchina.

"Questo è vagamente offensivo e devastante per la mia autostima" si portò una mano al petto Lance.

"Esattamente il mio obiettivo" sogghignò il moro mentre si voltava con la tazza fumante di cappuccino. Gliela lasciò di fronte senza dire un'altra parola, Lance che se ne stava a bocca aperta, _wasted_.

Sbatté una mano sul bancone e si alzò di scatto.

"Ne parlerò col tuo superiore!" gli gridò dietro, un dito minaccioso e ignorato puntato verso di lui.

Keith per tutta risposta mosse la mano verso Adam, che cercava di allontanarsi dalla vecchia che lo tratteneva per un braccio, come a dire _fai pure._

Lance boccheggiò.

_Ok, è ufficiale. Odio questo tipo._


	4. Il Re dei giochi da tavolo

Lance era stanco morto, alla fine del suo turno, ma, beh, poteva non passare un'ultima volta alla caffetteria? Soprattutto ora che, finalmente, era vestito da normale essere umano col suo giubbotto largo e la sciarpa un po' allentata attorno al collo.

Si specchiò rapidamente alla vetrina del negozio affianco alla caffeteria e poi entrò prontamente all'interno.

Era tardi e ormai non c'era quasi più nessuno all'interno. Individuò Allura poco distante che sistemava delle cose in cassa e le si avvicinò pieno di buoni propositi. Fu però interrotto dalla porta che si apriva nuovamente e, quando si girò, c'erano Pidge, Hunk e Shiro, anche loro vestiti normali, al suo seguito.

"Adam, ci faresti delle cioccolate calde?" chiese Shiro al suo ragazzo e Adam si mise subito all'opera.

"Secondo me se nel nostro progetto mettessimo l'opzione di sparare un laser contro la fronte del prof, sarebbe super" considerò Pidge buttandosi seduta sullo sgabello.

"Hmm, mi sembra che così il droide ambientalista andrebbe un po' fuori tema" considerò Hunk al suo fianco e Lance semplicemente non si fece domande su di che natura fossero i loro studi per la classe di robotica.

"Io invece un cappuccino, questa volta semplice" disse Lance. Adam era impegnato con le ciocciolate perciò, per sua sfortuna, fu Keith a doversi occupare del suo ordine.

"Non sputarci dentro, grazie" Lance poggiò il mento sulla mano.

Keith si limitò a sospirare e non rispondere. _Ah, fa pure il superiore? Che odioso._

Alla fine glielo mise di fronte e Lance, abbassato lo sguardo, si bloccò nell'atto di prendere la tazza.

"Perchè hai disegnato un cuore...?" fece, i bulloni nel cervello in cortocircuito.

Keith fece cadere qualcosa e si voltò di scatto verso di lui.

"Cosa?" guardò anche lui la tazza, chinato esattamente di fronte a lui, dove il cuore di latte sembrava emanare luce come un faro sullo sfondo color caffé.

"Questo non- Non l'ho certo fatto apposta!" alzarono lo sguardo contemporaneamente e si ritrovarono a fissarsi.

Lance tossicchiò, distogliendo il suo, a disagio.

"Giusto. Beh, anche se fosse, non sei il mio tipo, questo è certo".

"Grazie per questa informazione che non avrà assolutamente alcun impatto sulla mia vita" storse la bocca l'altro con fare stizzito, ma, prima che gli desse del tutto le spalle, Lance notò che le sue guance si erano leggermente arrossate.

Sorseggiò la sua bevanda guardando di sbieco il moretto mentre lui puliva e sistemava le cose, poi decise che non aveva senso perdere tempo così e preferì concentrarsi sul chiedere ad Allura come fosse stata la sua giornata, il tutto col tono più entusiasta possibile.

"Oooh, ma avete anche i giochi da tavolo!" esclamò Pidge qualche minuto dopo, osservando lo scaffale con le scatole dei giochi vari "Troppo forte! Fa tanto boomer!".

"Boomer?" Adam e Shiro si guardarono perplessi.

Lance invece aveva raggiunto rapido l'amica per osservare entusiasta la catasta di opzioni.

"Nella mia famiglia, se non si gioca tutti insieme a un gioco da tavolo, allora non è Natale" sorrise, cacciando Scarabeo "Finché non è Monopoly. Quel gioco ha causato dissapori tutt'ora presenti e difficilmente dimenticabili".

"Oh, Keith è bravissimo a Scarabeo!" gli si avvicinò Allura e per poco Lance non fece cadere la scatola per lo shock "Non sono mai riuscita a batterlo".

"Ha!" Lance sogghignò "Perchè non ha ancora incontrato _me._ Sono il re indiscusso di Scarabeo. Quando mi vedono, i dizionari tremano".

"Questo non ha senso" alzò un sopracciglio Keith.

"Tu non hai senso" lo guardò male Lance, poi agitò la scatola nella sua direzione "Vediamo chi merita davvero questo primato".

E guardò Allura per essere sicuro che notasse la sua sicurezza. _Alle donne piacciono gli uomini sicuri. Vai così, Lance._

"Tanto stiamo per chiudere, direi che puoi anche rilassarti, Keith" gli disse Adam. A quel commento Keith sospirò e borbottò qualcosa che somigliava molto a _non vengo pagato abbastanza per tutto questo,_ mentre Lance si precipitava seduto a tavolino e preparava il gioco, la determinazione nello sguardo.

Alla fine, dopo innumerevoli prese in giro gridate nella sua direzione e vari versi da pollo, Keith accettò di sedersi con, quasi, rabbia e frustrazione interiore nel posto libero di fronte a lui.

Il gioco procedette, comunque, in modo abbastanza tranquillo. Il piacevole tepore del locale rendeva Lance un po' assonnato ma anche decisamente rilassato. Gli altri chiacchieravano tra loro poco distante, creando un brusio di sottofondo. Lance teneva una gamba piegata, il polpaccio poggiato di lato sull'altra gamba, mentre il gomito era sul tavolo e la mano sulla guancia.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il suo sfidante, mentre aspettava che scegliesse la prossima parola.

Keith teneva le braccia incrociate poggiate e la testa un po' piegata verso il gioco. Ciuffi corvini gli si sparpagliavano sul volto e, attraverso questi, c'erano i suoi occhi scuri che osservavano con attenzione, presi da chissà quale ragionamento. Le sue guance erano un po' arrossate, forse anche lui accaldato.

_Beh._

_Non direi che non è il mio tipo._

_È oggettivamente cari- no, Lance._

Si diede uno schiaffo mentale da solo e, quando Keith alzò gli occhi nei suoi, sussultò, preso alla sprovvista.

Il moro sorrise con fare vittorioso.

"Sicofante" disse.

"Eh?" fece Lance, confuso.

Keith mise le lettere per comporre la parola sul gioco e poi si alzò.

"Ho vinto".

Lance boccheggiò, guardandolo togliersi il grembiule beige con ancora un sorrisino di superiorità. Allargò le braccia, sconvolto.

"Te lo sei appena inventato!" strillò. Lui incrociò le braccia e si girò, poggiandosi al bancone.

"No. Sicofante significa spia, o calunniatore".

"E dove diavolo l'avresti imparata, questa parola?!" Lance si alzò con tanto impeto da far cadere la sedia a terra "Sulla settimana enigmistica con tua nonna?!".

Keith si limitò a roteare gli occhi e allontanarsi.

"Tutto questo è ingiusto! Questo gioco è truccato!" e lanciò in aria tutto, i pezzetti del gioco che volavano ovunque.

"Lance!" lo rimproverò immediatamente Shiro, ma Lance stava lanciando i pezzi verso Keith che, colpito da uno sulla nuca, si voltò a guardarlo in cagnesco.

"Smettila! Non sai perdere!".

"Stai zitto, _sicofante!_ Sporgerò denuncia, per questo! Non lo accetterò _mai!_ " Lance stava per lanciare tutta la scatola nella sua direzione, ma fu interrotto da Shiro che lo bloccava.

Fu così che passò una mezz'ora buona a raccogliere tutto con la coda tra le gambe e mettere a posto mentre Shiro lo osservava severo dall'alto, le braccia incrociate sul petto.


	5. L'Esercito di Santa Claus

Gli occhi di Lance lacrimavano.  
Tutta colpa delle luci sparaflashate in faccia, sì.  
Ma anche e soprattutto del bambino che, quando lui aveva cercato di tirarlo su di morale con una delle canzoni standard che gli avevano fatto imparare a forza, aveva deciso di saltare e dargli una testata in _un luogo molto delicato della sua intimità._

Ora Lance si reggeva alla staccionata di legno finto, chino, una mano a tastarsi i gioielli di famiglia per essere sicuro di poter ancora, un giorno, procreare.

"Tutto ok, amico?" gli fece Hunk. Teneva un bambino che scalciava sotto braccio, ignorato, la madre dietro che cercava di calmarlo.

"Io non so quale droga diano per colazione a questi bambini" gemette Lance, fulminando con lo sguardo, lacrime a offuscare la vista, la madre del pargoletto che aveva attentato alla sua vita "Si, parlo di lei, signora! Suo figlio è un dannato _demone!_ ".

"Ma come si permette?" fece lei, stringendo il figlio vicino.

"È perchè Shiro ci mette troppo tempo per ogni bambino" notò Pidge e si voltarono a guardare il Babbo Natale palestrato che chiacchierava amabilmente con la bambina seduta sulle sue ginocchia.

Lance sospirò e gli si avvicinò con un sorriso fintissimo, poi si piegò alle sue spalle per mormorargli vicino all'orecchio: "Velocizzati, Santa Claus".

Shiro si voltò appena verso di lui e sussurrò per non farsi sentire dalla bambina che elencava i pony che voleva per Natale, ognuno descritto con dovizia di particolari.

"Questi bambini aspettano tanto per poter parlare con me! Non posso certo costringerli a interrompersi".

"Sì che puoi" rise Lance, i nervi che tremavano, pronti ad esplodere "Anzi _devi_ ".

Lui scosse la testa e tornò ad ascoltare la bambina, che intanto stava descrivendo la tragica storia di abbandono di Lily, il pony rosa senza una famiglia.

" _Vogliamo Babbo Natale!_ " gridò in coro l'esercito di nani esaltati. Negli zuccheri che prendevano per colazione doveva esserci anche la cocaina. Non c'era altra spiegazione.

_Ok, qui urge una distrazione._

E la distrazione spuntò, sottoforma di un Keith che sbadigliava assonnato, passando lì accanto, probabilmente diretto alla caffetteria.

Una lampadina si accese nella mente di Lance e sogghignò, avvicinandosi ai pargoletti urlanti.

"Bambini!" alzò una mano per richiamare la loro attenzione "Babbo Natale è sotto effetto di una terribile maledizione!".

"No!" un bambino lo guardò sconvolto, sul punto di piangere.

"Ma non temete, voi potete salvarlo!" strinse la mano a pugno per sottolinearne l'importanza "Dovete sconfiggere il terribile mago oscuro, e solo allora Babbo Natale potrà dedicarsi a voi!".

I bambini iniziarono a vibrare in massa, l'energia che già non riuscivano a trattenere amplificata di dieci volte a quelle parole, in attesa di istruzioni.

"Chi è? Chi è?" saltellò sul posto una bambina.

Lance sogghignò e poi indicò Keith. Una ventina di teste si voltarono verso di lui e il moro, evidentemente sentendo su di sé una strana attenzione, si girò, bloccandosi nell'atto di camminare con le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto.

Ci fu un secondo di silenzio.

Poi con un urlo sovrumano i bambini corsero fuori dal villaggio di Babbo Natale e assalirono in massa Keith.

"O mio Dio!" esclamò una madre, spaventata.

"Non si preoccupi, fa tutto parte dello spettacolo" la tranquillizzò Pidge, aggiustandosi gli occhiali.

Keith intanto era svanito dalla loro vista, sotto una valanga di bambini ammassati come degli zombie affamati di cervello. _Riuscirà a respirare?,_ si chiese Lance, poi decise di incitare i bambini a darci dentro.

"Non mordetemi!" alla fine il moro rispuntò, togliendosi di dosso un pargoletto appeso al suo braccio, ma subito un altro prese il suo posto.

Keith lo guardò sconvolto, i capelli spettinati, ma Lance si limitò a sogghignare da lontano, soddisfatto della riuscita del suo piano.

Di fatto, dopo quell'aggressione i bambini sembrarono tornare più tranquilli. Chissà, forse era riuscito a trovare un modo per far loro disperdere quelle eccessive energie che si portavano dietro, o forse il potere della suggestione li aveva convinti che, ora che il mago oscuro era fuggito con i vestiti strappati e la faccia più traumatizzata che si fosse mai vista, Babbo Natale fosse pronto ad ascoltarli.

Quando andarono tutti insieme alla caffetteria per la pausa pranzo, Lance rimase un attimo sconvolto dalla gran massa di clienti che occupavano l'interno.

Allura e Keith si muovevano in gran fretta da un tavolo all'altro, gli ordini ammassati in equilibrio precario sui vassoi, e anche Adam dava una mano dietro al bancone.

Lance però doveva andare in bagno, quindi si allontanò dagli altri, diretto con tranquillità verso la sua destinazione.

Keith in quel momento stava prendendo dal bancone un vassoio particolarmente strapieno di roba e Lance lo vide traballare mentre camminava all'indietro, osservando spaventato i piattini in equilibrio.

E poi il moro inciampò, diretto con la schiena verso di lui.

Lance però fu rapido e mise subito le mani avanti, afferrandogli le spalle. Keith fece un sospiro sollevato quando gli ordini rimasero miracolosamente in equilibrio, ma Lance era impegnato a essere giusto un attimo sconvolto da tutta quella vicinanza improvvisa.

I capelli di Keith erano dritti di fronte a lui e d'un tratto il profumo di quello che doveva essere il suo shampoo gli invase le narici, la sensazione delle sue braccia sotto i palmi ad agitarlo in modo insensato.

Sgranò gli occhi, in tilt.

Poi Keith si voltò appena verso di lui.

"Grazie...?" fece, osservandolo dubbioso, come se neanche lui credesse per primo al fatto di essersi ritrovaro a ringraziarlo. Il suo viso era _decisamente_ troppo vicino, i suoi occhi _decisamente_ troppo intensi, e in generale era _decisamente,_ si rese conto d'un tratto, troppo carino.

Perciò lo lasciò andare di scatto e si spostò di lato.

E Keith finì col sedere a terra, una faccia sconvolta mentre bevande e dolci gli cadevano addosso.

"Perchè?!" lo guardò male lui e Lance incrociò le braccia, voltandosi.

"Perchè sì" e se ne andò per la sua strada, prendendosi mentalmente a schiaffi per la propria idiozia.

_Lance, Lance, no._

_È antipatico, quindi vedi di non prenderti cotte non richieste, chiaro?_

_E comunque mi odia quindi-_

_Sì ma anche io lo odio._

Decise di rimandare quel discorso (anzi, annullarlo nella sua interezza ed esistenza), visto che la vescica mandava urletti di dolore e necessitava urgentemente di essere svuotata.  
E si costrinse ad ignorare quella vampata di calore che lo aveva assalito appena si era trovato il viso dell'altro tanto vicino, perchè, _no._


	6. Biscotti orfani

Lance era in anticipo.  
Il suo turno non sarebbe iniziato prima di un'ora, eppure eccolo lì, avvolto da infiniti strati di maglione, sciarpa e giubbotto, a togliersi i guanti una volta entrato nel luogo di perdizione qual'era il centro commerciale.

Deglutì e si diresse con le mani nelle tasche verso la caffetteria di Adam. Quando si affacciò cautamente per osservare l'interno non fu sorpreso di trovarlo ancora vuoto, il cartello _chiuso_ sulla porta e le sedie capovolte sui tavoli.

"Ehilà?" fece, entrando, accompagnato dal trillo del campanello sopra l'ingresso.

"Che ci fai qui?" fece una voce irritata e, quando si voltò, c'era Keith a guardarlo con sospetto sulla soglia di un'altra porta. Teneva le braccia incrociate ed era _considerevolmente_ un disastro: era sporco di farina sia sul grembiule che in faccia, i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni.

"Hai litigato con una torta?" fece Lance, alzando un angolo della bocca costernato. Keith assottigliò gli occhi.

"Sto facendo i biscotti al posto di Adam, questa mattina non può passare. Ma cosa vuoi?" insistette. Lance tossicchiò e si dondolò sui talloni, a disagio, facendo guizzare lontano lo sguardo.

"Senti, non sono propriamente un essere malvagio, ok?" sbuffò infine "Mi dispiace per ieri. Ecco".

"Ho dovuto passare tutto il pomeriggio con addosso l'odore di cioccolato e pezzi di dolce sotto i vestiti. Non è stato bello" alzò un sopracciglio e Lance ridacchiò, ma mascherò rapido la cosa con un colpo di tosse.

"Ok, facciamo così" gli si avvicinò con un sorriso, sicuro di sé "Ti aiuto a fare questi biscotti per farmi perdonare, che ne dici?".

"Posso riuscirci anche da solo" boforchiò lui, ma si mise di lato per lasciarlo passare. Lance attraversò rapidamente la porta, cercando di ignorare quell'improvvisa e breve vicinanza con l'altro ragazzo. Si ritrovò nella piccola cucina sul retro, dove un sacco di farina era a terra e ammassi di quelli che dovevano essere biscotti tristemente buttati su una teglia.

"Sembra un campo di guerra" fece, togliendosi il giubbotto e poggiandolo su una sedia. Si alzò le maniche del maglione blu e raccolse il sacco.

"È la ricetta che non è chiara" Keith afferrò un pezzo di carta dal tavolo e si passò una mano tra i capelli mentre guardava le scritte con frustrazione. I suoi capelli si sporcarono di farina al gesto. _È un idiota._

"Lascia fare a me" si indicò il petto col pollice "I miei dolci vengono spazzolati dai miei nipotini nell'arco di un battito di ciglia. Mi chiamano Mastro Chef McClain per un motivo".

"Vorrei proprio sapere chi è che ti chiama così" Keith alzò un sopracciglio e gli passò la ricetta. Lance la afferrò e si concentrò rapidamente sulla messa in opera delle sue abilità culinarie.

L'odore di zucchero invase rapidamente la stanza mentre Lance dava ordini e Keith obbediva, lavorando insieme per la riuscita dell'operazione. Il ragazzo aveva un'espressione stupidamente seria mentre girava l'impasto e Lance si trattenne dal lanciargli continue occhiate concentrandosi piuttosto sul dare la giusta forma a ogni biscotto.

Alla fine infornarono e si misero ad osservare i biscotti cuocere, in un'attesa carica di suspance.

"Cos'è, non ti fidi delle mie abilità?" sbuffò Lance, cercando di ignorare la spalla di Keith azzeccata alla sua mentre guardavano insieme. L'odore di dolce lo avvolse, insieme al tepore della cucina riscaldata dalla stufa e a quello del corpo dell'altro tanto vicino.

"Esatto" disse Keith e, quando Lance si voltò verso di lui, lo trovò a sorridergli di sbieco, prima di tornare a scrutare concentrato i dolci che cuocevano. Lance deglutì, sentendosi un idiota per il balzo di tre metri che avevano fatto le sue interiora.

Alla fine sfornarono e il profumo dei biscotti gli fece subito brontolare lo stomaco.

"Sembrano venuti bene" Keith poggiò il mento sulle mani sul tavolo, le ginocchia piegate cosicché la sua testa fosse allo stesso livello del tavolo mentre scrutava il risultato delle loro peripezie culinarie. Sembrava proprio un bambino affamato e un leggero rossore gli colorava le guance, forse accaldato per tutto il calore che veniva sprigionato dalla cucina. Un ciuffo scuro gli cadeva sul viso.

"Direi che ne merito qualcuno gratis, no?" Lance decise di concentrarsi sui biscotti e ne prese uno, seduto dall'altra parte del tavolo, di fronte a Keith. Anche lui ne prese uno e lo morse.

"Lo ammetto, non è male" sogghignò, gli occhi scuri fissi nei suoi.

"Prossimamente su Masterchef" si portò una mano al petto Lance e Keith sbuffò, poi finì di mangiare il suo biscotto, come Lance, che cercava di non farsi notare mentre lo adocchiava "Tutto merito dell'esperienza, con una valanga di parenti che ogni mattina, durante le vacanze di Natale, mi obbligano a farli. Soprattutto i miei nipoti, quei demoni dagli occhi dolci.

"Addirittura?" fece il moro "Il Natale è solo una festa come le altre. Non capisco tutto quest'entusiasmo".

"Cosa? Sei serio?" spalancò la bocca Lance "Ma il Natale è il _Natale!_ La famiglia riunita, i regali scambiati, tutta l'atmosfera in casa è diversa! Dai, anche tu devi essere stato bambino una volta, per rigor di logica".

"Certo che sono stato bambino" alzò un sopracciglio lui "Però nessuna delle mie famiglie affidatarie ha mai fatto nulla di che. Per me non cambia molto".

Lance rimase un attimo spiazzato. Staccò la testa dell'omino di pandizenzero con un morso, guardando di sbieco Keith mentre iniziava a pulire tutto il macello che era diventata quella cucina.

_Famiglie affidatarie? È orfano o qualcosa del genere?_

Un'ondata di tristezza invase Lance al pensiero di un piccolo Keith abbandonato dall'universo il giorno di Natale, senza nessuno che gli facesse un regalo o gli preparasse dei biscotti o- _ok, Lance, non piangere. Tutto questo è dannatamente triste, ma non devi piangere._

Si rialzò sbattendo velocemente le palpebre mentre Keith lo osservava confuso e si rimise il giubbotto, visto che ormai era tempo di andare a vivere la sua condanna quotidiana al villaggio di Babbo Natale.

Keith lo accompagnò alla porta e quando aprì, si appoggiò con una mano all'anta, guardandolo mentre lui usciva e poi si girava.

"Penso di doverti ringraziare, allora" alzò un angolo delle labbra. Lance stiracchiò qualcosa di vagamente simile a un sorriso nervoso, sentendo le guance improvvisamente calde.

"Magari datti una sistemata" gli disse Lance, indietreggiando con un sopracciglio alzato e un sorriso "Sembri reduce da una lotta di wrestling con un sacco di farina, lotta da cui è uscito vincitore il sacco".

Keith si toccò i capelli combinati un disastro e Lance rise, dandogli le spalle e avviandosi a lavoro.


	7. Rapimenti invernali

_Finalmente_ la tortura cinese meglio nota come _lavoro_ stava giungendo al termine per Lance.

Il suo turno stava per finire e sospirò, guardando l'orologio da polso. Si girò e vide Pidge e Hunk, sudati e con uno sguardo spento, ballare in tondo a braccetto per distrarre i bambini in attesa di parlare con Shiro. Quest'ultimo era l'unico instancabile, continuando a fare conversazione con ogni singolo pargoletto che venisse al suo cospetto.

Quando si voltò, le braccia abbandonate sulla staccionata di legno finto, piegato in avanti, sgranò gli occhi a ciò che si trovò di fronte.

Keith stava passando, mentre si alzava la zip del giubbotto, incastrata a giudicare dai violenti tentativi di districarla.

Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, Lance si tirò su, tossicchiando.

"Te ne vai già? Che succede, tiri la fiacca, Keith?" sogghignò mentre l'altro si girava a guardarlo, un sopracciglio alzato in automatico. Keith abbandonò il tentativo di tirarsi su la zip e poi, _oddio, che sta facendo?!_ , si avvicinò a lui, arrivandogli di fronte, separato dalla staccionata.

"Ieri ho fatto il doppio turno, perciò Adam mi ha dato questo pomeriggio libero" gli disse.

"Ah!" Lance si irrigidì e allontanò di botto gli occhi "Beh, anche io tra poco vado via, quindi, sì".

_Lance, che cavolo?!_

Il viso era improvvisamente troppo caldo.

"Ok" lo guardò confuso Keith "Ci vediamo".

E si girò, avviandosi mani nelle tasche all'uscita del mall. Lance si perse ad osservare la sua zazzera corvina, poi si schiaffò i palmi sulle guance, sentendosi un cerebroleso incapace di vivere.

L'ora era ormai scoccata e si avviò a cambiarsi in bagno. Col borsone a tracolla e la grossa sciarpa che gli copriva metà volto, si diresse infine verso l'uscita, uno sbadiglio nato dalla stanchezza che sfuggiva involontario.

Girando l'angolo, si trovò di fronte Keith. Strabuzzò gli occhi, sconvolto, mentre anche il moro li sgranava.

"Mi hai aspettato?!" saltò su Lance, la faccia che andava a fuoco.

"Cosa?! No! Dovevo comprarmi da mangiare!" Keith era _decisamente_ arrossito, _o mio Dio, cos'e quello sguardo imbarazzato?!_ Alzò la busta della spesa che era totalmente sfuggita alla vista di Lance, quasi a lanciargliela contro. Dietro di lui, il supermercato interno al centro commerciale.

"Ah. Ok, ottimo. Sarebbe stato decisamente strano e poco opportuno" esclamò, dandogli le spalle e avviandosi deciso verso le porte di vetro, il battito furioso nel petto.

"Poco opportuno?! Perchè avrei dovuto farlo?!" balbettò Keith e gli occhi di Lance scattarono in automatico a guardarlo di sfuggita e- _quelle guance in fiamme cosa sono?! Aiuto. Send help._

Travolto dal panico del proprio imbarazzo non si accorse subito di un certo particolare, una volta fuori.

Lui e Keith si bloccarono, lo sguardo che si perdeva sulla distesa di bianca e candida neve di fronte a loro.

"Wow... nevica" la voce di Keith lo fece girare verso di lui. Il moro aveva alzato il capo ad osservare il cielo. Cacciò una mano guantata dalla tasca e stese il palmo davanti a sé. Piccoli fiocchi scendevano piano e lenti attorno al ragazzo, posandosi tra i suoi capelli scuri. Alcuni gli sfioravano il viso e altri si posavano sul suo guanto, sciogliendosi rapidi.

Keith sorrise, un'espressione di genuina sorpresa e contentezza, così insolita e _bella_ , con quelle guance arrossate che facevano spiccare il volo al battito di Lance, paralizzato, in cerca d'aria.

Poi lui si girò a guardarlo, quegli occhi scuri e intensi che trafiggevano l'anima.

_Ok, ora muoio._

Lance fece violenza su se stesso e si costrinse a iniziare a camminare con decisione. Peccato che non avesse considerato che la neve fosse, di fatto, acqua congelata e i suoi scarponi scivolarono, facendolo volare a terra, le gambe in aria e la schiena a pezzi in un secondo.

Il suono di una risata ottenne la sua attenzione e, piegando il capo all'indietro, ebbe davanti a sé l'immagine sottosopra del moro che lo indicava e rideva quasi alle lacrime. Il dolore sparì, sostituito da uno sfarfallio inspiegabile, e Lance sorrise, ma si morse subito il labbro per nascondere la cosa.

Si mise seduto di scatto e con le mani guantate raccolse la neve al suo fianco, formò una palla sufficientemente grossa e la lanciò in faccia a Keith.

Il ragazzo fece cadere la busta della spesa a terra, spiazzato, le braccia allargate, e fu il turno di Lance di scoppiare a ridere.

"Così impari a prenderti gioco della mia sofferenza!" ghignò, asciugandosi una lacrima. Quando la neve cadde dalla faccia di Keith, c'era uno sguardo malandrino e pericoloso nei suoi occhi.

_Oh oh._

Contemporaneamente, lui e Keith scattarono a fare rifornimento di palle di neve. Lance iniziò a lanciarle a ripetizione tipo mitragliatrice, con un prolungato grido di guerra ad accompagnare l'attacco. Keith lo guardò male mentre l'ennesima massa di neve lo colpiva in testa. Poi corse, scappando da lui mentre Lance lo inseguiva, ancora urlando a squarciagola.

Keith si girò e una palla di neve finì nella bocca di Lance.

"Mpfm!" fu il suono che ne scaturì, mentre la sputava disgustato "Questo è ingiusto! Ero distratto!".

"Anche io lo ero, prima" Keith sogghignò, ancora piegato in avanti per il lancio perfetto che aveva appena compiuto.

Lance assottigliò gli occhi e si piegò giù per formare subito una nuova palla, Keith che fuggiva a nascondersi dietro un albero.

"Puoi scappare, Keith, ma non puoi nasconderti!" gli gridò Lance.

"Mamma, posso andare a giocare anche io?" un bambino supplicava la madre.

"No tesoro, non vedi come sono ridicoli?" scosse la testa lei. Lance rimase a bocca aperta, poi scattò in piedi, le mani sui fianchi.

"Lei è ridicola, signora! Faccia giocare suo figlio, santo cielo, è solo un bambino" sbuffò. Keith era uscito da dietro l'albero e si era appoggiato a questo per guardarlo confuso e divertito.

"Voglio giocare!" piagnucolava quello e corse verso di lui.

"Keith, rapiamo questo bambino!" Lance lo prese e se lo mise sottobraccio, lui che metteva le mani avanti tipo Superman con uno _yeeee!._ Lance si girò e corse via mentre la donna strillava e Keith lo raggiungeva al suo fianco, diretti verso l'infinito e oltre.

"Tranquilla signora, poi glielo riportiamo!" fece Lance.

"Tu sei pazzo" gli fece Keith, voltandosi per essere sicuro che la donna non li inseguisse (era paralizzata, ma ferma). Poi gli sorrise e Lance ricambiò, le interiora che vorticavano e il battito veloce.

E fu così che si rifugiarono in un parco per la successiva mezz'ora, a giocare col bambino rapito.

Finché la madre non li trovò, due poliziotti al seguito e tutta l'intenzione di farli arrestare.

Cosa che non successe solo grazie alla palese idiozia che mostrarono nel loro pentimento (finto, ma necessario per non sporcare la loro fedina penale).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N.d.A.  
ehilà! state leggendo in tanti, mi fa un sacco piacere ^u^ perchè non chiacchieriamo un po'? Che ve ne pare della storia fin'ora? Cosa sta accadendo nella testa di questi due scemi secondo voi? lol  
A domani! :)


	8. Flirt al calduccio

"Allura, ti trovo più splendida del solito, oggi!".

Il sorriso seducente di Lance era tutto dedicato alla ragazza mentre lei gli passava davanti, un'espressione confusa ma gentile in volto. Sì, a lei, certamente _non_ al moretto alle sue spalle, dietro il bancone su cui Lance teneva poggiati i gomiti, seduto in modo da essere voltato verso la donna della sua vita.

"Grazie?" fece lei, avvolgendosi la sciarpa intorno al collo, sul punto di abbandonarli. Era tardi, pochi clienti rimanevano all'interno della caffetteria. Una calda luce arancione soffusa, unita al tepore del riscaldamento e alla voce di Michael Bublé di sottofondo, contribuiva all'atmosfera di plagido agio in cui Lance si crogiolava. Era vestito normale, grazie a Dio, e aveva passato lì il tardo pomeriggio, a dare i tormenti a Keith e flirtare con Allura, ovvio (e non il contrario, sia chiaro).

Lance aprì la bocca per aggiungere qualche nuovo commento, sicuro del proprio charme, ma in quel momento la porta si aprì e un _dio_ entrò all'interno.

"Allura, andiamo?" fece il fotomodello dai lunghi capelli raccolti in un tuppo. Lance sobbalzò, la mascella che raggiungeva il pavimento mentre le sue speranze si frantumavano nel momento stesso in cui vedeva Allura prendere mano nella mano il tipo e salutarli velocemente, per poi uscire.

Passò qualche istante così, a fissare il vuoto in un vortice di incredulità e agonia interiore, poi girò di scatto la testa verso Keith, il dito a indicare la porta che si era appena chiusa.

"Ma- ma- Chi diavolo era quello?!" balbettò.

Keith posò la tazza che stava pulendo e alzò un sopracciglio.

"Lotor, il suo ragazzo" rispose con tutta la naturalezza di questo mondo e Lance fece roteare di botto lo sgabello per fronteggiarlo, le braccia sul bancone.

"Allura ha un ragazzo?!".

"Sì?".

"E perchè non me l'hai detto?!" alzò le mani, sconvolto.

"Perchè avrei dovuto dirtelo? Non me lo hai chiesto" rispose, il tono più noncurante di questo mondo, guardandolo un po' scocciato e un po' confuso, il capo inclinato di lato e il sopracciglio inarcato come al solito.

Lance si voltò di nuovo verso la porta, lacrime pronte a sgorgare da un momento all'altro.

"Cioè... fammi capire, _tu"_ e si girò di nuovo verso di lui "passi tutta la giornata al fianco di una dea scesa in terra, una vera e propria Venere dannazione, e il fatto che sia fidanzata non ti delude neanche un pochino?".

Keith sbuffò e roteò gli occhi.

"Allura non è il mio tipo".

Lance sgranò gli occhi e lo scrutò con attenzione.

"Non sarai..." fece, sospettoso "...razzista?".

"No!" spalancò occhi e bocca, sconvolto "Che cavolo?! Ma che ti metti a pensare?! Non mi piacciono le donne, non sono _razzista!_ ".

"Ah".

Lance rimase immobile, incapace di reagire a quel coming out improvviso, non richiesto e che lo aveva appena colpito in faccia come uno schiaffo da parte di Babbo Natale, Gesù e Buddha tutti insieme.

Keith fece una faccia strana, come ad osservare la sua reazione cercando di non farsi notare mentre si metteva a fare altro, fingendo incuranza per quella sua uscita esplosiva. Le sue guance rosso fuoco raccontavano un'altra storia, capelli corvini a coprirgli gli occhi. Anche Lance sentiva la faccia raggiungere temperature fuori norma e tossicchiò, cercando di mascherare l'imbarazzo.

"Comunque. Ho appena visto sfumarmi davanti gli occhi il sogno della mia romantica storia d'amore natalizia".

"Cosa? Seriamente pensavi di avere qualche possibilità con Allura?" Keith sogghignò e incrociò le braccia sul bancone, piegato in avanti.

"E con questo cosa vorresti dire, scusa?" Lance lo scrutò con un ghigno di sufficienza e si indicò il petto col pollice "Non hai idea di quante giovani fanciulle non aspettino altro che questa occasione. E io che mi ero premurato di riservarla tutta ad Allura".

"Chissà perchè, ma non ci credo molto" quegli occhi scuri e intensi inchiodavano quelli di Lance, impedendogli di distogliere lo sguardo, e anche lui incrociò le braccia e le poggiò di fronte a Keith.

"Ti informo che sono altamente desiderabile" sorrise, furbo.

"Su questo ho i miei dubbi" rispose Keith, un sopracciglio ad alzarsi.

"Sicuro? Io non credo invece" si morse la lingua, dandosi un immediato ceffone mentale, l'imbarazzo che gli faceva esplodere la faccia come una supernova.

_Ma che mi metto a dire?! È ufficiale: soffro di qualche deficit serio._

Keith, per fortuna, era troppo idiota da capire e lo fissava confuso. Lance si rese improvvisamente conto di quanto vicino fosse il ragazzo, il viso a troppa poco distanza e il profumo di dolci a circondarlo, _ok, è troppo carino, questo NON va bene. Abort mission, ripeto, ABORT._

"Sei fastidioso, irritante e rumoroso. Dubito che qualcuno possa definirti desiderabile" disse Keith, alzando le spalle con sufficienza, voltandosi e fissandolo di sfuggita da sotto le ciglia scure.

"B-beh, tu sei... odioso, ecco. Sì" balbettò Lance, un dito alzato a puntualizzare la linea di pensiero e il battito ballerino nel petto.

"Ma se non faccio assolutamente niente!" ribatté lui, strabuzzando gli occhi.

"Non fai assolutamente niente, ma in modo _odioso"._

_"_ Questo non ha senso" Keith sorrise con incredulità e le dita di Lance prudevano dalla voglia di spostare quel ciuffo scuro che cadeva sugli occhi.

_Devo essere impazzito. Qualche tumore mi ha chiaramente colpito il cervello. La cosa è grave._

"Mi dispiace che i miei ragionamenti siano troppo sofisticati per essere compresi dalla tua mente troppo semplice" Lance deglutì e alzò un angolo delle labbra con sufficienza, stringendo le braccia incrociate sul bancone.

"Stai letteralmente dicendo cose a caso, ora, perché non sai come replicare".

Lance socchiuse le labbra, _wasted_ , e Keith alzò le sopracciglia a sottolineare la sua vittoria nella conversazione. _Ma come si permette? Ora lo uccido._

E invece gli guardava quel sorriso e si perdeva a guardare quel volto troppo _, nononono,_ sul serio _, oh cavolo-_

_"_ Scusi, possiamo pagare?".

Sussultarono all'unisono alla voce del cliente che richiamò l'attenzione di Keith. Il moro scattò lontano da lui e si fiondò in cassa, Lance che lo guardava da lontano-

- _troppo carino. Ecco, l'ho detto. O meglio, pensato._

_Aiuto._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N.d.A. sul profilo instagram di kiritsubo83 trovate una bellissima fanart di questa ff. Lasciate mi piace e un commento, dai! Poi leggo anche io il vostro commento *^* visto che qui le recensioni fanno paura xD ahhahhahah


	9. Maglioni imbarazzanti

Lance era alla fine del turno e aveva individuato Keith che, ugualmente sul punto di andarsene, passava di lì. Tutto ciò lo aveva portato, vestito da elfo sudato, a trattenere il moro in una conversazione assolutamente priva di un fine, le braccia incrociate sulla staccionata, piegato in avanti, un sorriso sghembo sul volto.

_Lo sto seriamente trattenendo solo per parlare con lui?_

_Mio Dio, a cosa mi sono ridotto._

"Lance!".

Una voce a lui familiare gli fece girare di botto la testa, stessa cosa che fece Keith.

"Zio!" gridarono due bambini, correndo nella sua direzione, ed _eccoli,_ dei bambini nel vero senso della parola, e non demoni reincarnati che si divertivano a torturarlo. Allargò le braccia, un sorriso largo che nasceva in automatico, e fu quasi atterrato dal placcaggio di quei nani con troppi zuccheri in circolo, ma erano i _suoi_ nani, quindi andava più che bene.

"Sapevamo che stavi per finire" si tirò su, salutando con lo sguardo suo fratello e la moglie che si avvicinavano "Che ne dici di far fare loro un giro? Hanno voglia di passare del tempo con lo zio".

I suoi nipotini gridarono un _SIIIII_ a pieni polmoni, a cui si unì anche quello di Lance mentre li faceva roteare in tondo con lui.

"Va bene, divertitevi voi quattro. Ci vediamo tra un'ora!" suo fratello agitò la mano in un saluto veloce, poi se la mise davanti la bocca e gli fece un occhiolino "Poi presentaci per bene il tuo nuovo ragazzo".

"Il mio...?" Lance rimase spiazzato da quell'uscita e rimase immobile a guardarli allontanarsi. Si voltò verso Keith, i nipoti ancora sottobraccio che si dimenavano, e incontrò i suoi occhi.

In un secondo, la faccia del moro divenne rosso acceso, lui che sussultava e stringeva le spalle, poi si girava di scatto, tossendo, i capelli a corprire la sua espressione.

_O mio Dio._

_Non posso farcela, ok._

Lance sospirò, sentendo il viso fin troppo caldo, e posò i nipoti, che iniziarono a correre in tondo attorno a lui.

"Non fare caso a-" tossì, il disagio fatto persona "Insomma, a meno che tu non voglia venire. Cioè" _cosa?!_ "Lascia stare, non ha senso chiedertelo visto che-".

"SIIIIII" gridarono i suoi nipoti, scavalcando la staccionata e buttandosi su Keith, che traballò, spiazzato.

"Ragazzi!" tentò di dire Lance.

"O-ok" Keith allargò le braccia, palesemente sconvolto da quell'abbraccio insensato. Era tenero, dannazione. Troppo.

"Ok? Ok" _mi sparo_ "Adesso mi cambio e andiamo, allora".

E si diresse in bagno, senza la più pallida idea di come si fosse ritrovato nella situazione di fare un giro nel centro commerciale con Keith. Sembrava... un appuntamento?

Si schiaffò i palmi sulle guance.

_Con i nipoti in mezzo? Sa più di allegra famiglia LGBT. Direi che abbiamo saltato qualche tappa, qui._

Quando fu di ritorno, il borsone a tracolla e le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto, si fermò ad osservare lo spettacolo che si trovò di fronte. Nadia stava giocando con i capelli di Keith, che se ne stava rannicchiato a terra a giocare a sasso carta forbici con Silvio. A giudicare dalla risata soddisfatta del bambino _(tutto suo zio, quell'angioletto)_ e dall'espressione costernata del moro, era chiaro chi fosse in vantaggio.

Lance alzò un angolo delle labbra, senza riuscire a trattenere quel calore che si espandeva rapido nel suo petto mentre si avvicinava a loro. Keith alzò il capo e sgranò gli occhi, poi si mise in piedi velocemente.

"Ti amano già, eh?" gli fece, Nadia che prendeva per mano il ragazzo e Silvio che partiva a correre come un treno per scegliere il negozio in cui entrare.

"Io non ho fatto niente" sorrise Keith, incredulo mentre guardava Nadia.

"Sei bellissimo" disse la bambina e Lance scoppiò a ridere, Keith che rimaneva a bocca aperta, incapace di replicare, e si lasciava trascinare da lei.

Entrarono in qualche negozio di videogiochi, in qualcuno di bambole e gli occhi di Lance tornavano sempre a guardare Keith alle prese con due bambini fin troppo esuberanti. Alla fine entrarono in un negozio di maglioni natalizi.

"Ok! Votate da 1 a 10!" esclamò Lance, spalancando la tendina e uscendo in tutto il suo splendore.

Ci fu un attimo di immobilità.

"10!" gridarono i bambini, avvicinandosi con gli occhi che brillavano. Keith sembrava allo stesso tempo incredulo e divertito.

"Non ho mai visto nulla di tanto orribile in tutta la mia vita. Sul serio, le batte tutte" commentò.

"Come, _scusa?_ " Lance alzò un sopracciglio e allargò le braccia per mostrare meglio l'opera d'arte che aveva addosso.

"È chiaramente frutto di qualche mente geniale".

"Ci sono letteralmente delle luci a ripetizione sulla faccia di una renna" Keith stese il palmo per indicare la stampa "Non è neanche natalizio. È solo raccapricciante".

"Tu sei raccapricciante!" gridò Silvio, offeso, tornando a giocare col naso della renna disegnata sul maglione, il quale naso cambiava colore ogni volta che veniva premuto.

"Bravo, diglielo!" gli diede man forte Lance e cliccò il naso della renna dieci volte più veloce. Le luci del maglione si spensero all'improvviso.

"Oh oh" fece Nadia.

"Sei davvero stato capace di romperlo?" disse Keith.

"Voi..." Lance afferrò l'orlo del maglione e se lo tolse, rispuntando con i capelli spettinati e solo la T-shirt leggera da sotto "...non avete visto _niente._ Presto, Nadia, corri a posarlo dove lo abbiamo trovato".

Lo diede alla bambina e quella scattò via, obbedendo all'ordine.

"Mi ridai il mio maglione, prima che mi geli?" Lance si voltò verso Keith.

E Keith lo stava guardando. Gli occhi del ragazzo erano puntati sul suo busto, poi schizzarono sulle sue braccia nude e poi di nuovo nei suoi e arrossì di botto, lanciandogli il maglione e il giubbotto. Questi finirono sulla faccia di Lance, che arretrò, quasi cadendo nella foga dell'impatto.

"Ehi, che cavolo!" rispuntò con cipiglio irritato e se li infilò schioccando la lingua contro i denti. Keith si era voltato, i capelli a coprirgli l'espressione.

"Ho fatto" sussurrò una voce e Lance strillò, voltandosi di scatto. C'era Nadia alle sue spalle, la faccia di una bambina fantasma pronta ad ucciderti.

"Andrò in prigione per questo?" chiese preoccupata.

"Sì" rispose suo fratello e gli occhi di Nadia si riempirono di lacrime, poi corse da Keith e nascose la faccia nel suo stomaco, abbracciandolo.

"Ma no, dai. Ti... proteggerò?" fece titubante il ragazzo. La bambina lo guardò come se fosse il suo personale principe azzurro.

Lance, dal canto suo, aveva la stessa identica espressione di sua nipote, ma fu rapido a mascherarla mentre incitava la sua combriccola a uscire da quel posto, prima che qualcuno scoprisse il crimine da loro compiuto.


	10. Cioccolate calde vicini vicini

"Oh oh, Coran sta arrivando" fu il commento preoccupato di Pidge e Lance, impegnato a cercare di staccare un bambino particolarmente appiccicoso da Shiro, si voltò immediatamente nella direzione dello sguardo dell'amica.

"Miei giovani e cari impiegati" il proprietario del centro commerciale si allisciò velocemente un baffo arancione, un sorrisino decisamente preoccupante e la schiena dritta "Porto idee geniali di cui mettervi a conoscenza".

"Devo avere paura?" bisbigliò Hunk. Lance approfittò del momento di distrazione del bambino per staccarlo a forza dalla barba finta di Shiro e poi lo lanciò alla madre, che lo acciuffò al volo.

"Che tipo di idee?" chiese Shiro, alzandosi sospettoso. Coran ridacchiò in modo vagamente inquietante.

" _A Christmas Party!_ Ho già progettato tutto, anche i vostri compiti. Mi manca solo il ristoro, non saprei a quale dei bar rivolgermi" e si grattò il mento.

"Oh!" Shiro fece un passo avanti "Sono sicuro che al mio ragazzo farebbe piacere. È Adam, quello della caffetteria di questo piano".

Gli occhi di Lance schizzarono in ogni dove, improvvisamente rigido e senza sapere come interpretare il nuovo scenario che lo aspettava. Una festa natalizia? E Keith? E lui e Keith? Che diamine c'entrava Keith e perchè ci stava pensando, ora?

Alla fine Coran e Shiro continuarono a progettare la cosa, mentre i 3 elfi sempre più depressi tornavano da quella banda di bestie di Satana meglio nota come _bambini_.

Alla fine del turno, Lance fischiettava nel dirigere le gambe verso quello che era diventato, oramai, il suo luogo di comfort preferito. E non perchè gli piacesse adocchiare un certo moro carino e punzecchiarlo con battute idiote. No di certo. Chi lo aveva detto? Nessuno.

Quando però entrò e trovò Keith che si toglieva il grembiule, una fitta di delusione lo colpì esattamente al centro del petto, tipo pugno.

"Te ne vai?" gli chiese, con studiata nonchalance. Keith si voltò e quando quegli occhi scuri e intensi incontrarono i suoi, farfalle fatte di exctasy iniziarono un'orgia vietata ai minori nel suo stomaco, o qualcosa del genere. 

"Ho finito, per oggi" spiegò, infilando il suo cappottone e, beh, cavolo se gli stava bene.

"E hai qualche impegno?" si avvicinò di un passo Lance, stringendo le tasche del giubbotto dall'interno. Keith scosse la testa, scrutandolo con una certa curiosità.

"Facciamo due passi?" stirò un sorriso nervoso, sentendo il cuore battere come un trapano. Il moro sbattè le palpebre, sorpreso, abbassò gli occhi e poi tornò a guardarlo con un piccolo sorriso che lo _uccise_. Dio. 

"Ok" si avvicinò e Lance, quando lui lo raggiunse, si perse a fissargli il viso, poi si diede uno schiaffo mentale e si girò di tutta fretta. Camminarono in silenzio fuori dal centro commerciale e Lance si chiese se, tra i due, lui fosse l'unico a star per avere un infarto alla semplice sensazione del braccio dell'altro che ogni tanto sfiorava il suo per sbaglio. Sul serio, stava per morire stecchito sul colpo, lì a terra.

Esitarono fuori le porte scorrevoli di vetro. Lance alzò gli occhi sul mare blu scuro, puntini luminosi a decorarlo, e respirò piano, l'aria che si condensava vicino il suo viso.

"Natale è vicino" si voltò verso Keith, che lo stava guardando con le palpebre un po' socchiuse e un sorriso a increspargli appena le labbra "Starai con la tua famiglia? Quei bambini dell'altra volta?".

"Sì, il pranzo di Natale" Lance iniziò a camminare e Keith fece lo stesso, al suo fianco, lungo quel marciapiede animato solo da qualche persona in solitario e un paio di genitori che alzavano il figlio da terra tenendolo per la mano, le risate del bambino che li raggiungevano.

"Però la vigilia ci sarà l'incredibile, spettacolare e leggermente preoccupante per me Christmas Party di Coran. Vuole che aspettiamo la mezzanotte. Tu dovresti saperlo a breve, comunque, Adam si dovrebbe mettere d'accordo con lui per tutte le varie leccornie con cui abbattere eventuali bambini. Secondo me si addormenteranno tutti prima della mezzanotte, non vedo molto il senso di questo progetto. In realtà è Coran a non aver mai avuto molto senso. Sul serio, assumere Shiro, un ventiseinne palestrato, come Babbo Natale? Come poteva pensare che fosse una buona idea?".

Keith ridacchiò e Lance gli sorrise di sfuggita solo un attimo, prima di tornare a fissarsi le scarpe.

"Per me non fa molta differenza, comunque. Sarei rimasto a casa da solo, se non avessi lavorato".

"Auch!" Lance si portò una mano al petto, fermandosi di botto, colpito dalla tristezza cosmica di quell'affermazione. Keith roteò gli occhi.

"Non è qualcosa per cui sentirti in pena. E' sempre stato così, il mio Natale".

"It's over nine thousand!" Lance cadde con le ginocchia a terra, una mano sul marciapiede.

"Ti prego, sei ridicolo" sbuffò Keith. Lance si alzò di scatto e gli afferrò le spalle.

"Tu sei ridicolo a fare finta che non faccia differenza! La fa eccome!" esclamò, Keith che sgranava gli occhi, arrossendo "Sai che c'è? Ora la mia missione di vita sarà solo una. Farti vivere un Natale degno di questo nome. E non mi chiamo Lance McClain se non ci riesco".

"Ma cosa?!" alzò un sopracciglio, costernato. I suoi occhi schizzavano sul suo viso e Lance si rese conto d'un tratto di quanto vicini fossero i loro volti, cosa non calcolata. Si immobilizzò, sentendo il calore fargli scottare la faccia, a fissare Keith che sorrideva appena, come a dire _questo è un idiota_ , e solo lui poteva riuscire a comunicare una cosa simile con la sola espressione del volto, davvero.

Staccò di scatto le mani e lo superò, tossendo per mascherare l'imbarazzo.

"Dico sul serio" sottolineò. Keith si limitò a sbuffare, il capo un po' piegato verso il basso, rivolgendogli un'occhiata obliqua da dietro i capelli che cadevano tipo tendina. 

_Non è legale quella faccia._

"Prendiamo una cioccolata calda?" propose d'un tratto la voce del ragazzo più carino del mondo e Lance seguì la direzione dei suoi occhi, uscendo dalla sua bolla di emozioni vorticanti e insensate. Una bancarella era ferma al lato del marciapiede, un signore panciuto a vendere cioccolata. Lance e Keith si misero in fila e alla fine ottennero la tanto agognata bevanda.

"Scotta!" Lance strinse i denti, sofferente, la mano che bruciava. Si fermarono a una panchina e si sedettero.

Adesso le loro spalle erano appiccicate e il cuore di Lance volò in orbita, per non fare più ritorno. Keith soffiava sulla sua cioccolata e Lance aspettava che la sua si raffreddasse, alzando gli occhi sul cielo notturno, il freddo a pizzicargli le guance.

"Fa freddo" considerò, rabbrividendo. Keith spostò gli occhi nei suoi, le labbra socchiuse, preso da chissà quale pensiero.

Poi si avvicinò, scivolando più vicino lungo la panchina, le sue guance a colorarsi di rosso.

Lance morì sul colpo.

Ma questo solo internamente, perchè all'esterno si limitò a diventare una statua umana. Una volta che il battito tornò a ritmi umani, puntò gli occhi sulla sua cioccolata, stritolando la tazza con la mano. Deglutì e la portò alle labbra, la sensazione del fianco tanto a contatto con quello di Keith a fargli venire voglia di girarsi e baciarlo nell'immediato.

Invece si girò di più verso di lui e gli sorrise con titubanza, per poi bere, Keith che faceva lo stesso, mentre si facevano calore così, riscaldandosi a vicenda in una bolla di batticuore ed emozioni.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N.d.A. il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo! Dai... parliamo! vi sta piacendo la storia? Come andrà secondo voi il famoso christmas party? (un delirio, ovviamente xD). Siete molto carini a leggere, mi fa piacere che qualcuno spenda il suo tempo su questa storiella scema hahahah grazie <3 ciao ciao!  



	11. Epiloghi sotto il vischio

Lance pensava che essere un elfo natalizio fosse già abbastanza umiliante di per sè.

Ma questo perchè ancora non era venuto a conoscenza di quali _compiti_ avesse Coran in mente per loro, in occasione del famigerato Christmas party. E questi compiti comprendevano il ballare e cantare in playback con coreografie imparate in un giorno scarso, sul palchetto appositamente creato per l'occasione. 

Lance, facendo finta che la voce di Michael Bublè fosse la propria mentre saltellava a caso con Pidge e Hunk, stava contemplando seriamente un suicidio, oppure un omicidio di massa in pieno stile Carrie. La musica natalizia risuonava dalle casse appositamente posizionate al centro del mall; le luci, grazie a Dio, erano state abbassate di tono e tavoli sparsi posizionati, un buffet a lato e i camerieri che facevano avanti e indietro da questo. Il suo sguardo, leggermente appannato per il sudore, lo stesso che gli appiccicava i capelli in fronte, continuava a puntarsi su _un_ particolare cameriere. Sperava solo di non sembrare troppo ridicolo ai suoi occhi. Speranza che era, probabilmente, vana a giudicare da come ogni tanto Keith si girasse verso di loro e le sue spalle sussultassero per qualche risata.

"Bene, bene!" il balletto più ridicolo di questo dannato mondo giunse infine alla sua conclusione e Coran salì sul palco, tutto tirato in tiro e coi capelli tenuti indietro col gel "Adesso è il turno della band più natalizia del momento! I _One Christmas_!".

Un applauso si diffuse tra le famiglie che erano sedute ai tavoli e i tre elfi psicologicamente devastati scesero la scaletta del palco mentre cinque ragazzi vestiti da Babbo Natale invece salivano. Lance non si fece domande.

Mentre la band accordava gli strumenti, Lance si fermò ad aspettare Coran, sbottonandosi la giacca verde madida di sudore e rimanendo solo con la t-shirt bianca che aveva da sotto, ormai incollata alla pelle.

"Ehi, Coran" gli si avvicinò e il proprietario del mall si girò con curiosità.

"Mi licenzio" e gli lanciò la giacca verde. Coran la prese, sorpreso e scioccato.

"M-ma perchè?! Il tuo lavoro è magnifico! Non capisco!" balbettò. Lance sbuffò e si girò.

"Le umiliazioni sono finite, per me. Addio. E' stato bello finchè è durato. Anzi, no, rettifico. E' stato orribile. Non sarò più lo stesso dopo tutto questo".

E lo lasciò lì, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sudati per rendersi un po' più presentabile mentre individuava Keith che metteva a posto dei piatti vicino il buffet. Si morse il labbro e poi saltellò fin da lui, un sorriso furbo e le braccia incrociate.

"Sono un uomo libero" sentenziò e Keith si voltò di scatto, sorridendo subito nel vederlo. _Ah. Una freccia dritta al_ _petto._

"Questa frase può significare molte cose oppure nessuna" alzò un sopracciglio, voltandosi verso di lui, e con quelle luci soffuse che lo mettevano un po' in ombra, le lampadine natalizie colorate appese ai muri come unica fonte di luce, era ancora più bello e il cuore di Lance iniziò a battere più veloce.

"Ho deciso di prendere in mano la mia vita" sorrise con soddisfazione "Niente più lavori che non mi merito. Ho rispetto per me stesso, io. E poi mi ha dato ieri lo stipendio".

Keith scosse la testa, incredulo ed esasperato.

"Credo sia illegale licenziarsi senza preavviso".

"E' illegale anche schiavizzare impiegati dieci ore di fila e pretendere straordinari il giorno di Natale basandosi solo sulla simpatia. Se vuole portarmi giù, lo porto giù con me" e assottigliò gli occhi per fulminare Coran che vagava scioccato per la sala.

Poi tornò a guardare Keith, perchè era dannatamente carino quella sera. Per l'occasione indossava un gilè rosso con disegnati alberelli e un Babbo Natale sulla slitta. Da sotto, spuntava una camicia bianca a maniche lunghe. Aveva le guance un po' rosse mentre restituiva lo sguardo, forse per colpa dei riscaldamenti che erano stati sparati a palla in occasione del Christmas Party.

"Perchè non fate un giro?" sussultarono all'unisono a una nuova voce. Allura sorrideva con l'aria di qualcuno che la sapeva lunga e posò una mano su ognuna delle loro spalle.

"Forza, forza! Ci penso io a coprirti, Keith" e gli fece l'occhiolino. Un atteggiamento mistico e indecifrabile per Lance, che quasi cadde alla lieve spinta che diede loro per incitarli a muoversi. Lui e Keith si guardarono sorpresi, poi iniziarono a camminare. Lance teneva le mani nelle tasche larghe del costume, stringendo qualcosa spasmodicamente e lanciando occhiate in tralice verso Keith.

"Ma fare un giro dove...?" ridacchiò il moro, un sopracciglio alzato, girandosi per guardarsi intorno e Lance fece lo stesso. La maggior parte dei negozi erano chiusi ma svariate decorazioni natalizie erano state sparse in giro, più di prima. C'erano luci appese, c'erano pupazzetti inquietanti di Babbo Natale inchiodati ai muri e c'erano anche carillon mascherati da piccole e innocue scatole che, quando ci passavi accanto, iniziavano a far risuonare qualche motivetto natalizio all'improvviso facendoti perdere dieci anni di vita.

Coran era giusto un po' ossessionato dal Natale.

Keith era immobile a osservare qualcosa, Lance era immobile a osservare Keith e alla fine tossicchiò.

"Ecco, sì. Adesso farò una cosa molto imbarazzante di cui probabilmente mi pentirò. Ad ogni modo, beccati questo regalo di Natale e non dire niente, per favore" e gli lanciò il pacchetto, gli occhi chiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate, la faccia che andava a fuoco.

"Cosa...?".

Aprì un occhio nel sentire la carta regalo che veniva scartata e poi si trovò davanti la faccia sorpresa di Keith nell'osservare il suo regalo: un paio di guanti neri da motociclista.

"Sì, beh, ho visto che hai una moto, quindi, sì. Ho pensato a... Insomma" balbettò, ogni capacità di parola persa sotto quello sguardo puntato nel suo, le labbra del moro strette e le guance che si coloravano di rosso, il cuore di Lance che volava a far compagnia a Babbo Natale al Polo Nord.

Keith strinse i guanti e poi li infilò nelle tasche del gilè.

"Anche io ho un regalo per te" se ne uscì d'un tratto e Lance sussultò.

"Cosa? Davvero?!" esclamò, sconvolto. Gli occhi di Keith erano scuri e liquidi, tanto intensi da rapirgli il respiro, e il moro annuì piano.

"Vieni con me" si voltò e iniziò a percorrere il corridoio del mall, lo sguardo puntato fisso in un punto poco distante, Lance che lo seguiva senza sapere cosa pensare. Davvero Keith gli aveva fatto un regalo? Perchè? Cosa significava? Forse niente, forse era solo una gentilezza perchè ultimamente si erano un po' avvicinati.

Poi Keith si fermò d'un tratto e Lance rimase immobile col piede a mezz'aria nell'atto di avanzare. Si voltò verso di lui, confuso.

"Ma siamo in mezzo al corridoio...?" alzò un sopracciglio e si girò a fronteggiarlo. Keith strinse le spalle e annuì, il petto che si alzava e abbassava veloce. _Cos'ha?_

"Guarda su" mormorò. Lance era ancora più confuso, se possibile, e fece come ordinato.

"Cosa, hai appeso il mio regalo al soffitto?" ridacchiò, scrutando il suddetto soffitto, che però non presentava nulla del genere, solo palline natalizie e vischio. Fece per abbassare la testa.

"Non capisco, cosa-"

E Keith premette le labbra contro le sue.

Lance sgranò gli occhi. C'erano le labbra morbide di Keith, c'era il calore del suo viso che sfiorava il proprio, c'era il respiro di Keith che si abbatteva contro la sua guancia. Le ciglia scure di Keith erano abbassate, tanto vicine.

L'esitazione lentamente sparì e una sensazione avvolgente si espanse nel suo petto mentre chiudeva anche lui le palpebre e portava la mano sulla guancia in fiamme di Keith. Mosse piano le labbra e quelle di Keith si socchiusero, i loro respiri, caldi, che si mescolavano.

Si baciarono lì, sotto il vischio, cuori che battevano veloci e sentimenti scoppiettanti che si incontravano e fondevano, la notte della Vigilia di Natale.  


☃️The End☃️


End file.
